Proving It
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Dolph claims "You're not even a girl Morrison." during RAW 03/14/11. So now Morrison sets out to prove that he is not a girl. Slash


_**Proving It**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- Dolph claims "You're not even a girl Morrison." during RAW 03/14/11. So now Morrison sets out to prove that he is not a girl. Slash **_

The two were an odd couple to say the least. The two that claimed they were pure perfection, Dolph Ziggler and John Morrison. And yet they loved each other.

Dolph growled as his back was slammed against the closed locker room door, Morrison pinned Dolph's arms above his head watching as the younger squirmed against the cold metal. John smiled vindictively down at his prey.

"So I'm not a girl hey? Well, baby, if you haven't figure that out by now I think we have a problem." Dolph whined at the teasing, he wiggled his body back and forth trying to get out of John's hold.

"Please baby, I need it." John leaned in and started to kiss Dolph's jaw line, the younger tried to get his wrist free but John was having none of that.

"You want me? You want me to stretch you and pin you against this wall while I pound into your sweet tight body." John whispered biting at Dolph's earlobe, Dolph practically fell to the floor in a sobbing mess. God he wanted that so badly.

"John, not nice, no teasing." John smirked and pulled both of Dolph's wrist together so that he could hold onto both of them with one hand. His free hand ran up and down Dolph's side, teasing the skin causing goose bumps to break out over his torso. John leaned his head down and captured Dolph's begging luscious lips with his own, John bit Dolph's bottom lip causing him to gasp and his lips to part, John thrusted his tongue into the sweet orifice, battling along with Dolph's tongue for dominance. Dolph surrendered allowing the older to take control, John broke the kiss and pulled back. He looked down at Dolph before running his hand over Dolph's hair, Dolph stared at him through his beautiful navy blue eyes, John smiled sweetly at him before pressing a kiss to his pouty lips.

"Come on, Sweets, we can finish this back at the room." Dolph's jaw dropped, seriously he was so hard and John was going to make him wait.

"But- I- JOHN!" Dolph cried, John smirked and left to go change his clothes. Dolph rubbed his hands over his face before changing as well he could shower after the sex later.

The two left the locker room, John grabbed Dolph's hand dragging him along.

"DOLPH!" came from the other end of the hallway, Dolph cringe and tightened his grip on John's hand. John swore and turned around, Dolph stepped behind John slightly wanting to have some distance and protection from the on coming bitch.

"Can we just run? It'll take her forever to catch us." Dolph whispered against John's shoulder from behind.

"Dolphy are you ready to go?" Vickie asked as she finally

"Vickie the shows over, Dolph is mine now." John told her stepped up into her space, she made a scoffing sound that sounded like she was choking

"Bye Vickie." Dolph called as he was dragged off by John. Vickie stared for a second "AGHHHH" she cried stopping her feet in a temper tantrum.

The minute they entered their hotel room Dolph was thrown onto the bed, before he could bounce John was on top of him. His arms were once again pinned above his head while John's other hand worked at getting their clothing off. Dolph looked up at John once there clothing was off, his bottom lip curled out into pout.

"What babe?" John asked releasing Dolph's arms, the two limbs didn't move from the spot though.

"Please take me already." John smiled and kissed his pouty bottom lip before reaching into the drawer for the lube. Slathering enough onto his index finger John teased Dolph's little pucker, before he pushed the digit in John leaned down and placed kiss along Dolph's are member, Dolph's body jolted at the unexpected touch. He reached down tangling his hands in John's brown locks.

"Joooohhhnn." Dolph cried dragging the name. John glanced up taking in the beauty before him before pushing his index finger into Dolph. Dolph's fingers tightened in his hair as he went on stretching Dolph adding more fingers when he saw fit.

"No more please, bigger. Please Johnny." John removed his fingers and lined himself up with Dolph willing entrance, he waited till they were sharing eye contact before pushing into the heat. Dolph cried out, his finger nails digging into John's shoulders. John groaned at the tightness that surrounded his member. Dolph's legs wrapped themselves around John's waist, John started moving, in and out. Dolph counted 1..2...3 and right on cue John hit that spot that made stars appear before his eyes, Dolph released a loud moan as his hands released John's shoulders choosing to dig into the comfort on the bed instead. John saw this and made sure to keep hitting that spot. The rapid increasing torture on his prostate sent Dolph over the edge with a call of his lover's name.

"JOHN!"

John managed to hold off his own release long enough to watch Dolph come, before he himself released into Dolph's quivering entrance.

"DOLPH!" John collapsed against Dolph's body, Dolph smiled and pressed a kiss against John's temple. John regained his breath before pulling out of Dolph's body, kissing Dolph's lips before rolling off him and onto the mattress. Dolph laid on his back for a second longer before rolling so that he could snuggle up to John's side.

"Definitely all male." Dolph whispered against John's chest getting a laugh in return.

_**Read and Review. **_


End file.
